Peppa Gets Preggers
Peppa : dude omfg bro my man george george : what peppa : i did a testing of the pregnation george : so peppa : i have done the pregnantings george : omfg i gotta go eat some bread bye -flies away- peppa : you george -daddy pig enters the room- daddy pig : wHATS UP peppa : i did a pregnant daddy pig : wHAT THATS IT YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GRUNDEOND GROUNDED -mummy pig enters the room- mummy pig : omfg but who are the papa peppa : i dont know man -dramatic sound plays- mummy pig : we most find the fader or else daddy pig : -fades away- peppa : ok lets check everyone first george mummy pig : george is deda peapp : ok rip him next person danny mummy pig : we must go there quick pepper : but how mummy pig : the rEAL question is... how peppa : mummy pls mummy pig : poopa anyways lets get in the car peppa : fineineineinienienieneineinein but wait a minut hwere is kar mummy pig : transformers robots in disguise -mummy pig turns into a car- peppa : ok then mummy pig : tO INFINITY AND BEYONGGNGG -mummy pig explodes into flames- peppa : mummy pig : dont worry mate this is supposed to happen -mummy pig and peppa arrive at daniel dogis house- peppa : hey dingus donger what the did you do with me last night donny : i didnt do wtf u talkin bout peppa : i did the preginations dannie : ok but i didnt do it peppa : fine goodbye daddi : guten bye -peppa and muma pick disappear without a trace- darney : well back to chewing the bug bugery butt buttery butterfinger -dayny starts shrinking in size until he disappears completely- -memey pig and peppy appear at pedri pernis hosue- peppa : uhi perdo pingas did you do the with me predro : no but do you want ice cream mother prank : yes pleas pedro : stop i wasnt talking to u mummy pic : i cri i di and i smell like pi peppa : annyway gottttttttago okk peru : good bee -qeqqa and wuwwy start flashing bright lights while slowly flying away- period : rip my eyes -pearpear and wtf was her name again ap pear at frodo fucks house- pepperoni : oi hey freddi did you get me professionalgnant frerfy : nah m8 poopy : ok fine bye freffry : bye -pearlpee and muddy pig slowly fall into the ground- martha pig : well what do we do now there is not an person left peppy oreo : yes there is its called being lesbians mormi toothpick : yes i have but they cannot form a babby perpa : yes they can check your privellege cis scum moocow poppo : oh ok -p3pp4 and mumm3hp19 start being sucked into a black hole that goes to suzi sheps hose- pepa : hey sassy did you watch shrek with me soy sleep : no pepe : o ok -peppa and mamamama.png start twisting until they disappear and go to emily house- peepee : emily wait wtf arent you dead emliy : noep i survivinated!!!11111 pepr : ok cool but did you get shanked with me last nigth emuily : no wel ew wtf peppa : ok time to di ermerhgerd : nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -peppa shoots ermily which turns her into a portal that her and moscow prank go through- epeppepep : hey rebecker was it you repebkca : no wtf it was rosy rabit petpat : wHAT -rossie rabit a pears out of nowehr- ricy ratman : mwahwahwah it was me all along perpa : BTUWHY ricardo redmon : i felt like it pep : ok but what will happen now im only six i cannot do an babby rudest roommate : dont worry you can get it out your mouth papa : o- -peprs baybee comes out of her mouht- mortar plight : aww its so cute its a mix between a wraabiht and a pirck pepppi : its a horribel abomination but ok -pimp daddy pig apearinates out of nowhere with sugnlanness- doodyhead pissstain : eVERBODDY DO THE FLOOPPPPPP -ever1 does teh floop into a muddle puddle- naratinator : PEPPA LOVES GIVING BIRTH! EVERYONE LOVES GIVING BIRTH! Category:Cracktastic Category:Stupid Category:Dumb Category:Crappy Category:WTF EES DEES XDXDXXDDDDD Category:MLG Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Neo-Cracktastic Category:Peppa Gets Preggers Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:Gay Category:WOOT! Category:KSJMNFBVJDBNXCKLZBMDVDLKJFMLNHBMV Category:Please do not watch kids Category:Whoever Did This is Dumb Category:Banned Episodes Category:Poorly written Category:Articles with lots of category Category:Who made this!? Category:Terrible programme Category:Too much sex for a kid